


Well, Shit

by rozalty



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: When an explosion destroys the entire Conclave, it's up to a group of ragtag outcasts to help save the world against demons and defeat an ancient Magister who should've stayed dead.





	Well, Shit

**Author's Note:**

> i do not apologise for this i'm obsessed w dragon age

_ Stumbling out from Maker knows where into the ground, he tried to keep his eyes open and his mind focused as he wandered forward. He tripped over his own feet but tried to keep going as his left hand throbbed and burned with a pain he had never known before… _

_ So much death, so many suddenly gone. _

_ He stopped walking to rub at his eyes with his right hand, groaning loudly before lifting his foot to take another step forward. However, he lost his balance and fell forward once again, trying to lift himself up to continue moving forward. _

_ Voices filled the air as they got closer to him, and he tried reaching out with his left hand. A shock went through his body and he screamed in pain, clutching onto his arm tightly. The voices were getting louder, and he could feel the thudding of footsteps hitting the ground before everything went dark. _

~oOo~

Baekhyun woke up to water being splashed in his face, and he spurted out in shock as he startled in his seat. He tugged at his restraints for a moment before settling back down against the chair, panting softly. The small man could feel the heat pooling in his gut, whining softly as he realised that the stress from what was happening around him triggering his heat.

The heavy metal of the door swinging open caught his attention, and he tried to free his mind of the fog starting to cloud his mind as two figures stood in the light. One was smaller, like Baekhyun was even as a human, and the other was taller and broader. Baekhyun watched as they came forward in the cell, the torches hanging on the walls reflecting on their faces.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t just bring my sword up and slice your head off.” The small one said, having walked behind Baekhyun to size him up. “The Conclave is destroyed… everyone is dead. Except for you.”

Baekhyun kept silent on the matter, his left hand still throbbing with an unidentifiable hurt that was pulsing through his body. He whimpered as a wave of pure alpha scent washed over him, his heat amplifying every feeling that was happening through his body in that moment. The small man sneered before grabbing his left hand, holding it up to show it to Baekhyun.

“Explain  _ this _ .” He said, a snarl in his voice as he shook Baekhyun’s wrist slightly. Baekhyun looked at his hand and saw that there was almost a scar of something through his palm, but instead of looking like a scar that any regular weapon could inflict, it was green and filled with a magic that was unfamiliar to him.

“I… I can’t.” Baekhyun said, his dark eyes wide with confusion as the small man dropped his wrist and walked away from him. “I don’t know how it got there. Please, my heat is here and I need to go, I don’t understand why I’m being held here.”

“You’re  _ lying _ !” The small man shouted, grabbing Baekhyun by the neck, but the taller man shoved him back with a frown. Baekhyun could smell that the taller man was an omega, and it shocked him to the core to know that this small alpha was  _ listening _ to him.

“We need him, Kyungsoo.” He said, giving the small alpha (Kyungsoo, his mind supplied helpfully) a look. When he turned to face Baekhyun, the latter could see that this tall and broad man was very attractive, slanted cat eyes hardened with years of experience and burnt red hair that fell across his forehead messily. He was wearing light chainmail with a hood over his face, showing to Baekhyun that this man had been living in the Chantry for quite some time. It took the omega only a few moments to realise that he knew this man as the Left Hand of the Divine, the Sir Nightingale that frightened everyone (real name Huang Zitao, a foreigner who had proven himself as soon as he stepped into Orlais with the ambition to help people run how things were going).

“All those people…” Baekhyun said, the words slipping from his lips as his gaze trailed back to the floor. Zitao moved across the floor to kneel in front of Baekhyun, Kyungsoo staying further away as Baekhyun’s heat was starting to get stronger.

“Do you remember what happened?” Zitao said, his voice firm and hard with obvious pain behind it. At the flinch Baekhyun had, he corrected his tone as he continued. “Do you remember how this began, or how you got that mark on your hand?” The omega thought back with a frown, flashes of events happening in his mind.

“I remember…  _ running _ . There was a woman, I think.” Baekhyun said, biting down on his bottom lip as he met the taller omega’s gaze. “She reached out to me. But… I couldn’t save her.”

“Go to the Forward Camp, Tao. I will take him to the rift.” Kyungsoo said, speaking up suddenly as Zitao stood up. The taller omega nodded once before slipping out the door, and Baekhyun moved his gaze to the man that stood there. Kyungsoo walked over to him and bent down to unlock the chains keeping him on the chair, pulling the omega in heat into a standing position.

“What  _ did _ happen?” Baekhyun asked, his voice small and scared as he looked the slightest bit up at the alpha warrior that stood there. He was in a strange place, bound in chains, being held by an alpha in  _ heat _ of all times. He was more frightened than anything of what was going to happen, but he couldn’t be too sure.

“It will be easier to show you.” Kyungsoo said, able to sense the trepidation in Baekhyun’s stance as he let go of the chains. He walked out of the cell and towards the open door, and Baekhyun waited for a moment before following him reluctantly.

~oOo~

Baekhyun blinked a few times to get his mind back on track as he stepped outside, the smells of everyone around him combined with the force of his heat making it difficult to pay attention. It wasn’t too terribly bright outside, and the omega slowly looked up to the sky until he saw it.

“We call it ‘The Breach’. It’s a massive rift into the Fade that grows larger with each passing hour.” Kyungsoo said, turning back to Baekhyun from where he was looking up at the sky.

The Breach made the sky almost look like a hurricane, with dark storm clouds surrounding a large green center. There was a continuous stream of green lightning pouring from the centre of it, landing who knows where to wreck havoc on those who were below it.

“It’s not the only such rift, but it is the largest.” Kyungsoo said, nodding once as he gave Baekhyun a contemplating look. “All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?” Baekhyun asked, flinching when he realised that the alpha was starting to approach him.

“This one did.” Kyungsoo said, grabbing the chains that were holding Baekhyun’s wrists together still. “Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world whole.” The alpha turned to look back up at the Breach as it pulsed with a loud sound much like thunder, and pain suddenly took over Baekhyun’s body.

The omega collapsed to the ground on his knees and clenched his left hand tightly, hissing as he closed his eyes. The green mark on his hand was throbbing and surrounding his hand with tangible energy, and tears filled Baekhyun’s eyes as he shook under the force of the Breach’s matching pulse. He barely registered Kyungsoo crouching in front of him, looking up at the other with a panicked gaze.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads. And it’s killing you.” Kyungsoo said, his head tilted to the side in a show of compassion as he gazed upon the omega even when a blank look in his eyes. “It may be the key to stopping this mess, but there isn’t much time.”

“Do I have a choice?” Baekhyun asked, his voice only coming out in a whimper as he shook. His heat was threatening to take away all awareness from his mind, and he was fully aware of the looks that the other alphas and betas around them were giving him. “I… I’m in  _ heat _ , Kyungsoo. I don’t think I’m really prepared for this.”

“None of us are. But it’s our duty.” Kyungsoo said, gripping the chains hanging in between his hands to pull Baekhyun to his feet. He grabbed the key from his pocket and opened the cuffs that were clamped around the omega’s wrists, rubbing the marks that had been left there before letting go of him. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come, it is not far.”

“Where are you taking me?” Baekhyun asked, his puppy eyes wide as he stumbled after Kyungsoo when the other started walking. Not receiving an answer, the omega stuck close to him and looked around the snowy mountain carefully, trying to push his heat to the back of his mind.

It wasn’t the best time for anything to happen, apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you like this!


End file.
